I Come Back Fighting
by D.F Glider
Summary: Rachel is kicked out of glee club and leaves Lima with her mother, a year later is returns with a new look, a new attitude and new friends. They form a new glee club that is ready to take down the New Directions, Rachel is also ready to fight back against every slushie and every cruel name called to her. Rachel/OC Romance, Brittberry and Puckleberry friendships.
1. Chapter 1

**I Come Back Fighting**

**Summary**

**Rachel is kicked out of glee and leaves Lima with her mother, a year later she returns with a new look, a new attitude and new friends. They form a new glee club that is ready to take down the New Directions, Rachel is ready to fight back against every slushie, every cruel name called to her and show world she has every right to be everything she is. Rachel/OC romance, several Rachel/OC friendships, Brittberry friendship and Puckleberry friendship.**

**Chapter 1**

**No P.O.V**

Rachel Berry walked through the halls off McKinley high school, she had smile on her face and she was wearing her usual attire off plaid skirt, animal sweater, knee high socks and her flats. She was heading for glee club, she had come up with an amazing idea for Sectionals and wanted to talk it over with her team.

In the choir room the glee club were sat in their usual seats except for Brittany who was off sick, they were waiting for Rachel to show up. They each had a smile on their faces except for Puck who seemed pissed at what was about to happen. They were proud with themselves and Mr Schue agreed with them, Rachel was about to be gone for good. She walked in smiling, "Hello my fellow glee clubbers," she says walking to the centre of the room.

"Shut it Man Hands," Quinn snapped at her.

"What have I done now," Rachel asked slightly shocked and worried.

"Rachel you are no longer part of this club," Mr Schue says, "the club has voted you out and if you don't leave they all will leave and I can't lose this club."

"What, why that's completely unfair, I…" She says upset and getting cut off by Mr Schue.

"You asked me why, they have voted you out because, you have a terrible attitude, you think deserve the all the solo's and don't give anyone else a chance and finally you show me zero respect and I was the one who gave you a chance," Mr Schue says and tears were coming to her eyes but she wasn't going to cry in front of them, "now it's time for non-members like you to leave."

Rachel walks out the room and lets the tears fall, it wasn't true none of it and she knew it. She gives herself a minute and pulls herself together, she turns around and walks back into the room and everyone turns to her. Finn and Quinn were in the middle of a song that came to an abrupt stop when she walked back in, "Rachel, I told you to leave, now leave and don't come back," Mr Schue growls at her.

"I will, but when I return I will come back fighting, ready to take you down," she says smirking, "and believe me when I say, you're going to regret this," she turns on her heels and walks away leaving behind a shocked glee club.

**Rachel P.O.V**

I was walking out of McKinley high, what I just did was maybe reckless but in two weeks' time I will come back and make sure I take them down. I walked outside to the parking lot and saw my mom standing there waiting for me. "Mom what up you never pick me up on a Thursday?" I said and she nods.

"I know, but we have to leave right now," she says excitedly, "I got the part and they just called me this morning we have to be in New York by Monday."

"Really that's great, so do think I can audition as well?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, they don't pick the final cast for another two week and they are still looking for an Eponine and Cosette," she says smiling.

"Okay, let's go," I say, "we need to pack our things," and get into the car.

"It's already done," she says, "but you're right let's go."

As she sets of, she glancing at me and I know exactly what she is thinking. "Rachel why are you out so early, don't you have glee club?"

"They kicked me out, but it doesn't matter now I'm leaving aren't I," I say and my mother smiles.

"Yeah, they won't have your talent anymore and will regret it," she says and we both laugh.

**4 Hours Later**

We were another four hours away from New York, so we pulled up to get some dinner at a rest stop. After looking at the menu my mom ordered at veggie burger and fries, well I ordered a cheese and tomato pasta bake. We were vegetarians I wanted to be vegan, but I couldn't keep much vegan food down so I gave it up. As I ate I realized something we had nowhere to stay in New York, "Mom," I said getting her attention, "where are we going to stay in New York?"

She smiles and puts down her burger, "We'll be staying with your grandparents, until I find us an apartment," she says and starts eating her fries.

After we both finished we got back on the road, I continued to look out of the window and about an hour later I fell asleep. When I woke-up we were parked up in my grandparents drive, the light was on so they were up waiting for us. "When did we get here?" I asked yawning and looking at the clock.

"Just now," Shelby says cutting the engine.

We get out and walked inside, "Mom, Dad, Rachel and I are here," she shouts and they come into the hallway and see us standing at the door.

As soon as they see us they run and hug us both tightly, "We missed you two," they say in unison.

"Okay you two must be tired," granddad says and we both nod, "okay let us show you to your rooms."

We walked to our rooms and they showed me mine first, the room was painted in a neutral yellow and could be for a girl or boy. The bed was on the back wall in centre it was Queen sized, the sheets on the bed were blue, with a bed side table next the bed. They looked at me and I turned to them with a smile and hugged them. "This is great thank you," I said breaking the hug.

"Okay, we'll be down the hall if you need anything," grandma says with a smile.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning, goodnight," I say going into my room.

"Goodnight Rachel," they say in unison and I closed the door and they show mom her room and went to bed themselves.

I looked around the room, and smiled to see the door closed was an ensuite and went in there washed, bushed my teeth and went to bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep, thinking about what life would be like now I'm here in New York City.

**Okay guy this is my new story but it will not distract me my other that I am working on, My Life Has Changed and Wishing Well will be uploaded soon, hopefully in a few days.**

**Until then please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**No P.O.V**

It has been a year, the glee club had it tough but managed to survive with a second place at Regionals. Quinn and Finn were still together actually they broke up, they then got back together after Quinn gave up Beth and moved back with her mother. Kurt had given up on everything when he heard about Rachel's success on Broadway and won a Tony, in his mind he was meant to do that first not her then he met Blaine and then his life became bearable again. Blaine joined glee with Sam who started dating Mercedes and she hated Rachel even more now. Tina and Mike started dating and Artie was trying to win her back, so they didn't have time to care or listen to the others complain about Rachel. Santana was miserable, Puck was refusing to sleep with her and Brittany was doing the same because they hated what the others did to force Rachel out of glee and quit glee club as well.

Over the year they forgot about Rachel's threat, it didn't look like she was coming back and the only news Kurt got from was she had earned a full scholarship to go NYADA along with two of her co-stars. When everyone heard of what was going on with Rachel they became very jealous, not only was she accomplishing her dreams she was having it better than all of them. It was the start of the new school year and they were all sat in the choir room an hour before school started, Mr Schue wanted to do this first so called an emergency meeting yesterday.

"Hey guys, I know it's early but," he says getting cut off by Finn.

"Yeah, Mr Schue what's the deal with this meeting?" He asked yawning and putting his arm around Quinn.

"Well if you let me finish?" He said looking around and they all nod, "Right, yesterday Figgins informed me that there will be a second glee club forming and."

"WHAT," everyone in the room yelled at the same time.

After everyone calmed down Finn was the first to speak, "Do you know who's starting it?" He asked and Mr Schue shakes his head.

"All I know is Figgins was sent a donation to the school for $10,000 and the person who sent it will also be paying for any and all expenses," Mr Schue says with a frown.

"It's Rachel, isn't Mr Schue?" Kurt asked and everyone turned to him.

"Kurt, Rachel's in New York following her dreams," Finn says, "she isn't coming back, she has no reason to come…" He says cutting himself and realising Kurt could be right.

"This is bullshit," Santana says getting involved, "she isn't coming back, why the fuck would she do that if she's making money?"

"Because, I promised a year ago to take you down," A voice from the door came.

They all looked to the door and stare in shock at Rachel.

**Rachel P.O.V**

I woke-up next to my girlfriend Erin, we got together Valentine's Day and a long story short it has been great. She was with me when I won my Tony and that was the same night I got my scholarship and lost my virginity, that night was the best night off my life. I have had a few problems with my girlfriend, but they were forgiven once we had coffee and talked about what happened.

I rolled out of bed and went through to my ensuite I looked myself over in the mirror then stripped out of my pyjamas. That was when I felt two arms wrap around me from behind, then heard me girlfriends voice, "Trying to take a shower without me?" She asked leaning over and kissing me on the cheek.

"No, I was letting you and Maxi sleep a little longer," I say leaning my head back and capturing her lips with mine and we shared a small passionate kiss.

"Okay, should I go back to bed then?" She asked letting me go.

"What and miss out on all the fun," I say and I pulled her into the shower.

She turned on the hot water and we showered together, we took it quickly and it took us fifteen minutes to finish in the shower. Once we were both dressed we went down stairs for breakfast, we entered the kitchen and see Shelby finished plating it up. "Good morning mom," I say taking a seat.

"Good morning Rachel, Erin, is anyone else up yet?" She asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yes, we are," Alex said walking with her boyfriend Tony.

"Is there anyone else?" She asked putting everything in the sink.

"No, we didn't hear anyone," Tony said taking the seat next to me.

"Okay," she says with a sigh, "I'll wake them up."

"No need," Dani says walking in with Ashley and Richard.

They sat and we began eating breakfast, first off today Shelby and Erin were going to run Maxi to Lima Elementary before joining us at McKinley. They got everything sorted a few days ago, today they just wanted to make sure she got there okay and was ready for her first ever day of school. We finished breakfast and Erin went to wake up Maxi, well the rest of us went to school an hour early.

It took me fifteen minutes to get to McKinley High and park, I couldn't believe I came back to this hell hole. The place I used to think I had friends until they kicked me out of glee, but now it was my chance to get revenge, I deserved that much. I looked around the parking lot, I noticed at least seven cars were already parked. I recognized three of the cars instantly, the Audi R8 V10 was Quinn Fabray's her father bought it for her as a gift when she turned sixteen. The Mustang belongs to Santana Lopez and then came Mr Schue's pathetic excuse of a car that was when I knew instantly that the glee club was having a meeting.

I walked to entrance where we meet up with three more people, Mathew Johnson he was English and was very lucky to be on Broadway, Luke Daniels he was also English and there was Shawn he was in Wicked and one of my best friends. I knew one good thing came this we had a glee club, which was ready to take down the New Directions. I knew Mr Schue would have been notified about the new glee club, I plan on paying them a visit right after I have everything from Principle Figgins.

We all arrived and entered his office and gathered around, "Hello children and welcome to McKinley High and welcome back Miss Berry," he says smiling, "as I understand it is a former colleague of your who sent us that donation, so you have permission to start your new club, however you will be limited to a small number of members."

"How many members will that be?" I asked.

"Twenty, however if you do defeat the New Directions they will be able to join," he says and all of us frown.

"That's fine," I say the frown still on my face.

"Okay, now we've settled that, here are your schedules and locker combos," he says handing us everything we thank him and left.

Once were out of his we went straight to our lockers, we were all in the same homeroom and that meant I could meet with them after I visited the New Directions. "Guys, I'll meet you in homeroom, I need to use the restroom," I said and they all nodded and let me go.

As I approached the choir room I heard them talking, I knew they would know everything and probably talking about me and then hear Santana just as I came to the door. "This is bullshit, she isn't coming back, why the fuck would she do that if she's making money?"

That was when the room went quiet and I answered her question, "Because, I promised a year ago to take you down."

They all looked at me as soon as they heard my voice and each them looked shocked, they were all speechless that I was stood in front of them. "What's a matter cat got your tongue?" I asked sarcastically with a smirk.

"No, but what are you doing back here man-hands?" Quinn snapped at me.

"I already told you, I have a promise to keep," I say, "now if you'll excuse me, I have friends waiting for me."

I turned on my heels and walked out, I heard them all start shouting at Mr Schue as I walked away. I guess what Noah told me was true, I didn't see him or Brittany in there so they both quit and never went back. I also saw two new guys in there that I didn't recognize a blonde guy with huge mouth, the other was a guy with gelled back black hair, tight clothes and it screamed gay. I guess they pulled someone for competitions last year, so they survived without me which makes things more interesting. I walked into homeroom and sat next to Erin who finally shown up and all I can think is 'Bring it on New Directions.'

**I know it's slow, but I wanted to get this down and jump a year ahead.** **I know that there are a lot of blanks and I will be filling them in with flashbacks in future chapters.**

**Until the next update please review.**


End file.
